


Come Over Here and Make Me

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Has a Nice Thing, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “Are you done with the fellatio over there?” Derek finally asked, trying for annoyed but knowing he missed the mark by quite a bit when Stiles looked up at him.He just blinked those huge amber eyes at him, brain seeming to still be going a mile a minute on what he’d been reading and taking a second to catch up to what Derek had just said. Once it did, he shook his head ever so slightly, as if startled, and then smirked around the pen in his mouth.Fuck, his long night was about to get evenlongerif that stupid smile was anything to go by.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1177





	Come Over Here and Make Me

He was doing it on purpose. Derek was positive that he was doing it on purpose. He knew that Stiles could be a little... not _dense_ , but perhaps _distracted_ sometimes, and he did things without noticing, but this he _had_ to know he was doing. It was impossible for him _not_ to know! 

Derek was going to kill him in a minute if he didn’t _stop_ though because this was serious business! This was _important_ and they had to _focus_ and not get _distracted_ and Stiles was definitely, totally, absolutely, positively, _one-hundred percent doing it on purpose_! 

Why was he even _sucking_ on the end of his pen like that _anyway_?! Did he want to get a mouthful of ink? Because that was where things were headed if he continued sucking and sucking _and sucking_ like he was! Couldn’t he just be _normal_ and bite the pen like a fucking _normal_ person? Why did he have to be sucking on it? Why did he have to make Derek want to stomp over there and grab that pen right out of his mouth? 

That would be a bad idea. Stiles with his mouth free? Derek was liable to shove something else in it aside from the pen, and he knew his boyfriend would goad him into it. Because he was an asshole that way.

A gorgeous, amazing, smart asshole who gave amazing head and Jesus fucking _Christ_ , he was fucking doing it on purpose! 

“Are you done with the fellatio over there?” Derek finally asked, trying for annoyed but knowing he missed the mark by quite a bit when Stiles looked up at him. 

He just blinked those huge amber eyes at him, brain seeming to still be going a mile a minute on what he’d been reading and taking a second to catch up to what Derek had just said. Once it did, he shook his head ever so slightly, as if startled, and then smirked around the pen in his mouth. 

Fuck, his long night was about to get even _longer_ if that stupid smile was anything to go by. 

“Jealous of my pen, Derek?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively before sticking the pen back into his mouth, ever so slowly. 

“How many times do you think you’ve dropped that on the floor?” Derek asked instead of answering. Because he was _not_ going to admit he was jealous of an inanimate object, he had his pride. Sure, Stiles had stomped all over it multiple times, but he still had some shreds of dignity left, however frayed! He drew the line at admitting jealousy over a pen!

“None, this is a new pen. I stop sucking on them when I drop them, but that doesn’t happen often. After all, you should know better than anyone I’m really good with my mouth.” He very lewdly started to pull the pen back out from between his lips, then pushed it back in, Derek watching the entire time. 

He felt his eyes beginning to burn and willed himself _not_ to flash them at Stiles. Now was not the time to encourage him. They had things to do! There was _research_! Very important research! 

Sure, they were just trying to get ahead of the game right now and it wasn’t _necessarily_ urgent, but _no_! No, this couldn’t wait, they needed to make sure they were prepared! One never knew when a Tommyknocker might magically appear in town! Just because they didn’t have any mines didn’t mean they weren’t still at risk! The Nemeton lured all kinds of things to town and they would only succeed in their endeavours to stay alive if they were vigilant!

Vigilant, and prepared, and well-informed. The Beastiary needed updating, and Stiles was _not_ going to distract him. No he was not. Absolutely was _not_ going to be distracted by Stiles. And the way his lips were wrapping around that pen, and the sucking sounds he made that actually concerned Derek enough that he was going to end up with a mouthful of ink, and the way his eyes had gone a little hooded and dark, the way he was staring intently at Derek with the scent of arousal slowly but surely ramping up in the room. 

No! No, God dammit, they had research to do! Derek was _not_ going to be controlled by his libido! 

His wolf seemed to be on a different page though, because it kept wanting him to flash his eyes and tear across the room and fuck Stiles right up against his desk until he was begging for release. 

Fucking stupid Stiles and his stupid pen-sucking ways, Derek was an _adult_! With self-control! 

Which was very quickly crumbling under the weight of Stiles’ amazingly distracting and sexy pen-sucking. It should not be possible to look that sexy sucking on a fucking pen. 

“Stop it,” Derek growled, voice coming out more animalistic than he’d intended. He finally lost the battle with his wolf and flashed his eyes, which only had another spike of arousal hit him from Stiles. 

He pulled the pen back out of his mouth, slowly and keeping eye contact with Derek, until it passed between his lips with what _had_ to be an over-exaggerated pop given there was no _reason_ for a pop right then. 

“Maybe you should...” Stiles trailed off, pitching his voice lower when he finished with, “Come over here and make me.”

Derek’s control snapped. He was off the bed instantly, book landing on the floor with a loud thud. He strode across the room and grabbed the pen Stiles had been about to put back into his mouth, hurling it across the room. It imbedded itself point-first halfway into the plaster by Stiles’ light switch. 

Stiles’ grin was positively gleeful as Derek grabbed a fistful of hair and wrenched his head back, bending down to lick a stripe up his throat, hearing his boyfriend’s breath shudder at the action. 

“You’re such a fucking brat,” Derek hissed against his skin, one hand on the armrest of Stiles’ chair and the other still wrenching his head back by the hair. 

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” 

“I _don’t_ love it,” Derek muttered. 

Stiles didn’t need to be a Werewolf to hear the lie, but Derek didn’t give him time to think. Stiles wanted to tease him? Derek was good at teasing him back, and he was going to make sure Stiles learned his lesson this time. 

It was _definitely_ going to be a long night. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
